


Feeding Fantasies

by Givemegore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Demon Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, M/M, Smut, first smut, supernatrual - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givemegore/pseuds/Givemegore
Summary: Castiel finds himself strapped to a chair with a dim light shining overhead but all else is black. Someone is toying with him and he may like more than he would like to admit.





	Feeding Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever smut story. I hope all you amazing people like it.

A loud, evil laugh came from the blackness that Castiel sat in. The angel was strapped to a chair and looked around desperately to see where the enemy was. He heard a low growl in his right ear and before he could turn around he felt a tongue drag along his neck. He shuddered both in fear but in a strange, sick sense of sexual pleasure and let out a long exhale. The laugh came again, dark, creepy, evil, and yet somehow still sexy. Castiel wanted so badly to see the one who dragged him to the dark room and bound him to a chair. Then he heard a familiar voice,

 

“Oh Castiel sweetie, I’m gonna hurt you in all the best ways. You won’t ever want the real me back. This way I can feed and your darkest fantasies, face it, Dean couldn’t even do this for you.” A hand reached from the darkness to grip Cas’s throat. Castiel felt the air slip from his lungs and he couldn’t get another breath in until the hand retreated once again into the darkness. Then he saw a familiar face illuminated by a dim light that flickered to life. It was a face he loved but with black eyes. It was Dean, but not really himself anymore. Castiel was thoroughly scared and tried to break his bonds to no avail. Another laugh came from behind him, he didn’t even notice that the Demon had moved. “It’s no use pretty boy, you can’t break it, I made sure of that myself,” he grinned devilishly. “You wanna know why I went to Hell? Well not this beautiful suit I’m wearing, but the Demon in his head. I did this same thing on Earth, I tortured and punished people just to get me off. And now baby boy, you’re next! The Demon BANGING A DAMN ANGEL, how… poetic.”

 

“You evil son of a bitch,” Castiel growled out. Dean grinned,

 

“Don’t be so sweet hunny. I try,” he shrugged and laughed then got right into Castiel’s face. “You ready for some fun big boy?” Dean leaned in and bit Cas’s earlobe and the angel let out a gasp, “Ohhh you liked that huh?” He raised an eyebrow and bit his bottom lip before whispering into the angel’s ear “I know you want Dean-O here to take control of you, and believe me, now is your chance.” He began biting Castiel’s neck and between the bites he would whisper out, “you want him to fuck you till you’re too sore to move.” Dean brought his face back to Cas’s and kissed the angel hard and deep. The demon then bit Cas’s bottom lip until it bled the ran his tongue along his teeth before sucking on the bloody lip. The angel began to breath heavily as Dean’s hands began to unbutton his white dress shirt. Dean ripped the rest of Castiel’s shirt off and snaked his hands down Castiel’s body. As the demon kissed Castiel’s neck, his hands slid up and he shoved two fingers into the angel’s mouth. He pulled back and watched Cas suck on them before dragging a spit covered thumb down the middle of Castiel’s bottom lip. “Mmmm God, now I see why he wanted you so bad,” he kissed Castiel while climbing into his lap and pulled on his dark hair as he began to grind on the angel. Before Cas had time to think, he was out of the chair and on his knees. Dean was looking down at him now, his green eyes filled with desire, “Open wide baby, time to make your dreams come true.” When Cas didn’t open his mouth right that second, Dean slapped him across the face, leaving a mark. “I said open now bitch,” Dean said as both his boxers and pants fell to the ground. Castiel opened his mouth to take all of Dean into his mouth. Dean let out a loud gasp then grabbed Castiel’s head and began thrusting in time with his sucking. Dean pulled Castiel away and tilted his head up to look at the demon, “God those blue eyes coupled with all that drool coming off your chin, honestly it’s almost perfect. It’ll be perfect soon cause there will be more than drool on your face pretty boy.”

 

“I wanted this with the real Dean, not you, bastard,” Castiel said.

 

“Too damn bad,” Dean slapped Cas’s face again. “I’m gonna screw you, and you will love it. Don’t worry he can feel it too, and he ain’t fighting any of this.” The demon smiled, “now let’s get you on your hands and knees.” Even though Castiel said he didn’t want it, deep down, he knew he was gonna love it. Dean removed the rest of Castiel’s clothes and pushed him onto the ground. He then dropped down, spit on his hand, rubbed it along his cock before shoving it deep into Cas. Castiel let out a yell of pure pleasure. Dean kept thrusting faster and faster, getting hotter every time he heard Castiel mumble “oh fuck,” Under his breath. As he got closer and closer to cumming, Cas came first and he screamed as he did before letting out a simple.

 

“I love you.” Dean pulled out and got in front of him and jerked a little longer before he came onto the angel’s face. He bent down and kissed him deeply, his blue eyes shimmered, 

 

“I love you too Cas.” Castiel knew that the real Dean had come out right then. The demon was back after that though, throwing a towel at Castiel, “Clean up little one, I’m going to get food. Maybe I’ll give you a little treat since you were so good.” He picked the angel up and retied him to the chair. “I’ll be back later, we may have a bit more fun.” He smiled and that was the last thing he said to the angel before the light cut off and he slammed the door shut. Castiel was now alone in the darkness to think about the amazing sex that he just had before he eventually fell asleep in the chair.


End file.
